You Don't Have Privacy When Your a Demigod
by maiuayame
Summary: Percy and Jason are dating, Poseidon doesn't approve, Triton has a brother complex, Jason just doesn't know what to say or do for that matter. Rating for a bit of smut and language.


**This was a request I got today and just finished. I had fun writing it but I'm not sure on how good it is considering that my friend kept me second guess every last word I typed… Anyway have fun reading, Samijackson!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own PJO**

All week the weather had be downright, horrible. Thunder, rain, lightning, and hail fell from the sky constantly for over a week in New York. Two certain gods were obviously pissed off, Poseidon and Zeus. Percy was unfazed by this whatsoever, simply because that meant more time with his boyfriend, Jason Grace. That's right, Jason Grace and Percy Jackson were dating. It had started after the war when Annabeth and Piper had to tell their boyfriends the truth, they were both honestly in love with each other and they didn't want to cheat so the truth had to be let out.

Percy and Jason were alright with this because although they didn't realize it then they took very little time to see how much they did like each other. The storms were rather useful because they kept them in their apartment almost all day and night and being alone together is good because it meant sex…lots and lots of sex. They were in the middle of a nice power outages when they just knew they were going to get fuck until they couldn't even move anymore.

"Fuck…Jason…faster!" Percy demanded as the blonde pounded in and out of him. The black haired boy clung to the couch so didn't collapse onto the floor. Jason had a firm grip around the sea prince's hips as he pulled in and out of him.

"Gods, Percy you're so damn tight…almost like a virgin each time.

Percy moaned in response as he through his head back to receive a lustful kiss from the Roman.

"Jay…I' gonna cummm," he said as his breath began to quicken and he began to dig his nails into the couch.

"Fuck, I'm close to Percy," Jason groaned, "cum for me baby."

"Ahh!" Percy came and then collapsed underneath the blonde who held him in his arms as their breath began to reregulate.

"What do you say to round 2?" Jason asked as began to place kisses on Percy's shoulder.

"Percy Jackson and Jason Grace," Hermes said suddenly standing in front of them.

"Damn it!" Percy said as he and Jason tried to cover up with a little throw blanket.

"Oh, please, I've seen all there is to see on anyone's body."

"Umm not to be rude Lord Hermes…but why the hades are you here?" Jason asked, a bit annoyed at the sudden interruption.

"You're fathers want to have a word with you, come on."

"Can we jump in the shower or bath first?"

Hermes looked as if he were thinking for a moment before shaking his head, "Mm no time," the god then snapped his fingers and Percy and Jason were clothed and standing in the Olympian throne room looking at several very pissed off Gods. Among them were Zeus, Poseidon, Triton, Hera, and Amphitrite.

"Can we help you?" Percy snapped at them, more than a bit irritated that they'd interrupt them.

"Watch you're tone Jackson," Zeus reprimanded.

"My son may speak freely to express his opinion…for now," Poseidon said receiving a glare from his wife and other son.

"Erm…no offence but seriously what do you guys want?" Jason asked starring at them all with furrowed eyebrows.

"Clarification," Hera said looking down at the two demigods.

"Is there truth behind the rumor of you two being together, romantically?" Zeus asked/demanded to know.

"Yep," both boys responded popping their p's.

"Is that all you have to say?" Hera asked looking astounded by their blunt answer.

"Well," Jason began, "I love Percy and we like to have sex…a lot which you just interrupted and yeah…that's about it, anything to add Perce?"

"Yeah…I love Jason…and the sex is really good if I'm being honest," Percy confirmed.

"Perseus," his father began, "I cannot say that I agree with your choice in…lover."

"Why not, dad?" Percy asked frowning.

"He is my brother's son."

"What's wrong with my sons?" Zeus asked.

"Everything," Hera said resting her head on her hand.

Zeus glared at Poseidon and then surprisingly Triton decided to throw in his opinion.

"I don't see why it matters, if the little brat gets his heart broken by Blondie over there then it shouldn't matter…maybe he'll kill himself…we're lucky." His mother nodded her head in agreement.

Percy looked at his dad with a what the fuck face on, "What did I do to you?" he asked his Godly brother.

"You were born," Triton snapped.

Jason was unsure if he should get involved, sibling didn't always get along…right?

"Go to tartarus," Percy snapped.

"You first," Triton snapped back right away.

"I've been there!"

"Stay there next time and do the world a favor!"

"BOYS!" Poseidon silenced them as they turned away, Triton looking in the other direction and Percy putting his head on Jason's shoulder and mumbling, "he started it."

"I know babe," Jason whispered back to reassure him.

"I don't care who started, I am ending it!" Poseidon said looking at both his sons, "this is not about your ridiculous dislike for each other."

"Ridiculous!? He-!" Percy was stopped short by his father giving him a stern look. Percy just pouted and leaned into Jason.

"Umm Lord Poseidon…uncle…if I can ask really what's wrong with me and Percy being together," Jason asked as he stroked Percy's back.

"It isn't you yourself Jason but there has yet to have been a son of Zeus with a love life that didn't cause at least one death or heartbreak."

"I won't do that, I won't break his heart…I would never do anything to hurt Percy…I really do love him."

"That doesn't mean you won't ever hurt him," Poseidon retorted.

Then Jason remembered something, _they think that way because although they love their wives they still hurt them by cheating and having children by other women. _

"I…I'm not like my brothers, I'd never do anything to hurt Percy…I'd die first."

"I'm sure that's what you say now but-"

"No, it's what I mean now and what I'll say after I'm dead, "Percy is the only one for me."

Percy smiled, "And Jason's the only I'd even think of being with so it's either him or no one," Percy said firmly.

"Son…." Poseidon groaned.

"Yes?" Triton answered despite knowing what Poseidon meant.

Triton glared at him as he placed a hand on his face and dragged it down.

"Well, let's not let my son take all the attention, "your son's don't have a very good record either brother."

"I wouldn't ever do something to hurt Jason…I couldn't and even if I did, Thalia and Piper would knock my head from off my shoulders."

"Oh, good, tell me if you ever hurt blondie's feelings," Triton piped in.

Percy wanted to tell him to shut the Hades but decided to take the highroad.

"Triton, stop," Poseidon warned, "Zeus, my sons have had…hard times in their romantic conquests but none wore then your sons."

"Theseus?"

"…That's different."

"All the same if you ask me," Amphitrite grumbled.

**12 Hours Later**

Jason rolled his eyes as their fathers went back and forth and then looked at Percy and whispered, "what's wrong?"

"I'm sleepy," he whispered back.

"I know we'll go home soon."

"They can't really make us stop dating, can they?"

"No, we'd throw a fit, you'd call Nico, Tyson, Annabeth, and Grover, and I'd call Piper, Leo, Hazel, Thalia, and everyone else we know and basically try to start war."

"Romeo and Juliet much?" Percy asked.

"…Different ending," Jason confirmed.

"Mm'kay then."

"Now then Perseus and Jason," Poseidon began, "can you present us with one reason to let you two be together?"

"Yeah…if you tell me I can't be with Jason dad…and I love you but it'll mean war."

"But son…can't you pick a nice boy or girl who has a better…family history?"

"No, dad."

"But-"

"Dad…." Percy said exasperated.

Poseidon sighed, "at least allow me to-"

"No," Percy said sternly.

Poseidon sighed, "can I talk to you son…in private?"

"Okay dad," Percy followed his dad into a small backroom that had a few chairs and pillow scattered around.

"Percy, you have to realize you are my only son…my only demigod son that I have right now, so it makes me a bit more prone to try and be involved, I mean Perseus, you're my son and I love you so…you dating…a son of my brother, it is something that I've never actually had to deal with. The only other instance being when Triton and Heracles had a bit of a fling but that ended when they got tired of each other running around and that's it…none of my sons had been involved with sons of Zeus."

"Dad…" Percy sighed… and then realized his dad had told him he loved him and ran into his arms hugging him, "dad I know you're just being a dad by worrying about me but I'm twenty-one, but you don't have to, Jason would never cheat on me or hurt me."

Poseidon sighed, "alright then…but if he ever does you come and get me and I'll blast him to tartarus."

"Do you think you could do that with Triton?"

Poseidon sighed, "I will deal with Triton when we get to go home."

"Can I come?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Uhh…no not really."

Poseidon smiled, "I didn't think so, now let's get back to the others."

When Percy walked through the door Jason was arguing with his dad about why he had every right to be involved with anyone he wants and that it was really no one but his and Percy's business as to who topped in their bedroom activities.

Poseidon went to his throne and sat down ignoring the glares he was getting from his wife and son.

"Peace brother, after discussing it with my son…I believe it is after all not our concern as to how they engage each other…"

"Fine," Zeus grumbled, "but I would prefer to know who is the receiver in their relationship," the god said.

"Obviously your son," Poseidon confirmed.

Percy and Jason seeing another twelve hour argument about to break out they decided to just answer them and try to get home faster, "Dad, I top Percy bottoms and no Percy you cannot top me tonight." Jason said, as Hera hearing enough decided to just sent them home.

"Well, that ruined my day," Jason informed.

Percy nodded in agreement, "maybe I can make it a better night."

"Yes you can," Jason wrapped his arms around his boyfriend before kissing him as they went into their bedroom.


End file.
